


For A Day

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Les amants d'un jour - Edith Piaf (song)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	For A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/uWnoK1C.jpg


End file.
